Missing
by AStoryTeller124
Summary: When Garrett couldn't find her on his own, he had to get help by someone who is good at finding people. He just hope she is worth it.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing**

Chapter One

There was something off when she entered her home. Her grey eyes had glanced around to see if she can find anything that was out of place, or something missing. All her things were still there, not having moved an inch since she left that day. Her legs carried her over a ledge falling down to the second level of her home. Well, she guess some people wouldn't consider a warehouse a home. If anything, they would say it's too dangerous to be in such an old building that looks like it may collapse at any given time. But she loved it. Spacious, yet easy to hide in plain sight.

When she landed softly on the ground, she thought she saw a shadow walking away from her board that was clear of papers. Most of it been stored away since her last job which wasn't long ago. "Come out." She commanded in a rather calm tone. A tone you wouldn't hear any other homeowner say when someone decides to break in your house. The young girl walked over to the makeshift desk that she acquired over time. A scratched up wooden desk, the color of the wood now turning into a greenish color. The drawing missing so she had to use boxes instead. And the candle that was already melted away from the long hours of looking at maps and paper that her clients would give her.

The shadow had formed out, but she didn't see. He had walked up from behind her quietly in a manner that a thief would walk in. Of course, she thought a bit bitterly. Not that she hated thieves, since she was one as well. However, when another thief decides to take what you steal was just plain rude and annoying.

"I heard you were good at tracking people." A gruff voice sounded, seeming to echo in this fairly large building. Turning over, the woman saw the familiar face of the wanted thief that the guards have been trying to catch, but with no success.

"That's right." She responded calmly again. Her bottom now sitting on the top of her desk. Another client was just what she needed. Some distraction from all the chaos that just went out of control. "Who are you trying to find, Mr. Thief?" She asked with the contexts that she knew who he is. She watched him dig into one of his many pockets. The sound of ruffling paper came, then the unfolding it. The man then handed it over to the track. It was a drawn image of a girl. A girl she swore she met before, but couldn't for the life of her think of where.

The thief had let the woman gaze at it for a moment. Getting every details from the hair, to the pointed chin. Her grey eyes shifting from one side of the paper to the other. "Her name is Erin." An answer that he gave when she was about to ask the very question. "She's been….missing for a couple of months now."

That was going to be a bit tougher to work on. A few months is a long time in terms of tracking down someone. Though, she was always up for a challenge. "You paused there." She noted to him, now looking up from the paper. The famous thief looked away from her not going into much details just yet. A look of solemn guilt and worry twisting in his eyes, unlike the stoic face he was trying to keep up. "Listen, Garett was it?" He nod his head somewhat unsettled that she knew his name. Then again he knew hers was well. It could be because every person who works in the shadows have one mutual, how you say, friend. "I need you to give any kind of information you have about this girl. We won't have to go into the nitty gritty yet, but you have to work with me here."

Garrett thought on this, having decided that he would go through with this, he had to do what he can now. The action of him taking a seat, rather stiffly, gave her the answer that he would allow her to help. "So, Dannie." He paused to see her reaction. A slow blink with a nonchalant expression was what he receive. "What do you need to know for right now?"

A grin plaster on her average lips. Pink in color, chapped from the dry air the circulated in the building. "First off, are you willing to pay up. I can't just do this for free now." Garett figured as much. He brought out a bag filled with silver and gold coins. The brown pouch fitted into his palms. Should be enough for food supplies and bribing anyone to get information for this job. "Right then. First, I need to know where she lived. And then we'll go from there." She told him. Garett had since relaxed the stiff shoulders he had the entire time. But he still was closed off as he should be.


	2. Chapter 2

Missing

Chapter Two

"So I heard you got a new job?" A voice came to her ears. One that she knew all too well throughout her life. It was the same for any kind of thief that roam these parts. Dannie had seated herself on the ledge of the window curled up to be comfortable. She looked over to where the voice was coming from, seeing the man training his new bird he got as a gift from all the thieves that heard of the news of his last one. Knowing that this was their only way to get any kind of job and a communication for anything new. The bird had flapped its wings with anger as the old man tried to put a brick in its beak. Dannie wanted to grin at the hilarious scene that was given to her as the crazy man shouted some suggestive words at the bird, but she couldn't. Considering he was the source of her current problem.

"You should know, Basso. Since you were the one to suggest my business to my special client." She told him in a frustrating tone. Her thin fingers run through her hair to calm her nerves, only making a face when her broken nail caught a strand or two. Basso only laughed at her, placing the bird back on its stand before walking up to her at the window. Both hands being placed on his hips. Dannie had noticed the knowing look in his dark eyes. How long have the two known each other? She thought to herself.

"Is he giving you problems, Dannie?" As if he needed to ask that. Dannie leaned forward to give him a closer look of the glare that formed on her oval-shaped head. Grey eyes filled with such stress that he began to worry for her health just a bit. Basso hummed leaning against the wall. "What is Garrett doing?" Dannie rolled her eyes, getting off the ledge to start pacing while she started her rant on the man in question.

"First off, he never knocks. Which I told him multiple times to do. I don't think he realize how dangerous it is for him when he doesn't knock. He could get really hurt or worse. Killed!" She gave a small cry in anger at that tiny annoyance. "Then let's not forget about him with holding important information in the girl that he is looking for," she went one with a hand running through her dark hair. Thick under her touch and tangled around her fingers quick easily once again. "Also, the guy is so, stoic." Basso nodded in agreement at this, knowing the man more than anyone, even Garrett himself.

Further more though, he also understood why he's holding information. Garrett has not really truly allowed himself to have it sink in. Not really. Every time he saw the infamous thief he could see the tired eyes as if waiting for her to show up for whatever reason that girl may have. Basso sighed knowing that man is taking it hard more than anything. "Don't take it to heart. The pass year has been…hard." Dannie raised a brow at him.

"Year?" She asked him. Basso only shook his head to her, knowing he made a mistake. Dannie frown at this. Hating that she was put in the dark even still. Then again, she cannot betray the trust of her clients, no matter how badly she wanted to gain answers from their fence. "Fine. Whatever." She sighed to herself.

The young woman had gone to the entrance to leave. Basso only let her leave, going back to training his damn bird. He bitterly groan at himself, feeling the pain on his fingers from all the pecks that bird was giving him.

—

Dannie walked down the alley, wondering what she needs to do to get him to talk. She was certain that he wouldn't like her forcing the answers out of him. He wasn't looking for friends either, that she knew all too well. Her brows began to twitch the more she kept thinking on it. Damn that insufferable thief. Well, that was some things she was able to get down. Like where she use to live and her name. It was better than not having anything. Dannie looked around her to find herself all alone in the dark. The guards either slacking somewhere or just had gone somewhere else for their patrol. So, carefully, she climbed to the closet wall. Reaching to the roof and head toward the direction of where the mill was at.

Getting there wasn't much a problem. It was getting in that was the harder part. Very cautious girl, she found herself thinking while scratching her head when standing at the door. It would budge when she tried opening it. "It's not the way in." The client's voice trailed out. Dannie wanted to fall in her urge to roll her eyes and scoff. That much was clear to her. Dannie turned to the man who wore his usual black leather suit and mask. His mixed matched eyes looking more dead than the last time she saw him.

"Well, how about you show me the entrance." She said to him. He looked up at the building, a look of worry. His face going pale just a few shades. Dannie wondered what she needed to do or say in a situation like this. She was horrible with trying to comfort people. Were hugs ok? Do you give them a pat on the back? She wouldn't know for the life of her.

Garrett had gesture her to follow him. Dannie silently followed him through a tunnel under the mill. They were silent to each other. Garrett mindlessly walking in the place like he's been here plenty of times, while she had to eye everything in the dark just not to trip. "How long did she live here for?" She asked him. It seemed a reasonable question to ask. Garrett gave a slight shrug to her.

"I'm not sure." Was all he said. So much for that. Dannie rolled her eyes at that time.

"Then, what can you tell me about Erin?" Dannie didn't see that he had stopped so suddenly, bumping into him roughly. She grunted in displeasure by this. "Could at least warn me." She hissed at him. The thief ignored her while looking up at the space.

"We're in." He turned to face her. "She laid traps all around, so treed lightly. And follow my steps." Dannie sighed out, knowing that none of her questions will get answered anytime soon. She nodded her head to him, allowing him to move forward in the old place. The dust and dirt mixing in the air was enough to get her in a coughing fit. A lot of pieces had fallen from the ceiling. A few places on the floor not kept up after so many years of abandonment. Dannie was certain Erin had a connection to this place somehow though. Reason why she chose this place out of all the hideouts around this area.

Garrett had shown her the way in and through to where Erin's room is. Most of everything still there. All her drawings, and stolen items lying around. Dannie knew at that point that this girl was a thief, or is. Dannie bit her lip, knowing that as possibilities. But it's too early to know anything.

"Did she drew these?" Dannie examined one. A sketch of Garrett, his stoic look he always have. Even with people he knew well noticed this trait of him.

"Yes. He loves doing sketches all the time." That's the first answer. Dannie went to another one, seeing another Garrett. This time a light smile. Happy and carefree. Dannie found it hard to believe that side of him exists. There was an affection Erin had.

"She looked up to you." She spoke out loud. Garrett sat on the bed, feeling that guilt in him building. "I have a feeling you two were, partners. Maybe?" She turned to the man who was starting to get stiff. Dannie stepped closer to him.

Garrett took a silent breath to himself. "I taught her the life of thievery. She was under my wings until a few years ago. We went out separate ways after a few disagreements." Few meaning many, Dannie corrected herself. There was more now then what she got before. It was progress. Dannie sat next to him, awkwardly putting a hand on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She said to him. Garrett let out a grin at her.

"You are bad at this." Dannie scoffed at him.

"I was at least trying." She stood and walked away. "I'll do a look around. It will be a few moments." She warned him. Garrett stayed put, his fingers fiddling with his lock picks.


End file.
